The present disclosure relates to subject matter contained in Japanese Patent Applications No. 2000-152524 (filed on May 24, 2000), No. 2000-210651 (filed on Jul. 12, 2000) and No. 2001-18033 (filed on Jan. 26, 2001), which are expressly incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treating instrument erecting device used in an endoscope to change the direction of projection of a treating instrument at will, which projects outwardly from the distal end of an insert part of the endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a side-viewing endoscope or the like has a treating instrument erecting member provided at the distal end of an insert part thereof to change the direction of projection of the distal end portion of a treating instrument inserted in a treating instrument inserting channel. The treating instrument erecting member is operated by remote control from a control part connected to the proximal end of the insert part through a control wire inserted in the insert part.
When a treating instrument that is supplied with a high-frequency electric current is used in such an endoscope, if the high-frequency electric current leaks to the treating instrument erecting member, the leakage current may be conveyed to the control part. Therefore, there is a danger that the doctor holding the control part may get burnt when touching a metallic component provided in the control part, e.g. an erecting member control lever. Accordingly, the conventional practice is to use an electrically insulating material to form the surface of the treating instrument erecting member provided at the distal end of the insert part and the surfaces of components contacting the treating instrument erecting member.
However, the conventional structure using an electrically insulating material to form the surface of the treating instrument erecting member and the surfaces of the components contacting the treating instrument erecting member is not practical because such components using an electrically insulating material are readily breakable owing to the insufficient mechanical strength and the component machining process becomes complicated.
An object of the present invention is to provide a treating instrument erecting device for use in an endoscope that is capable of preventing the doctor from getting burnt when using a high-frequency treating instrument, with a structure of high practical utility.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of illustrated embodiments of the invention.
According to the present invention, there is provided a treating instrument erecting device for use in an endoscope. The treating instrument erecting device includes a treating instrument erecting member for changing the direction of projection of the distal end portion of a treating instrument inserted in a treating instrument inserting channel. The treating instrument erecting member is provided at the distal end of an insert part of the endoscope. A control wire for operating the treating instrument erecting member is axially movably inserted in a wire guide provided in the insert part to extend over the entire length of the insert part. A wire driving member for advancing or retracting the control wire is provided in a control part connected to the proximal end of the insert part. The control wire and the wire driving member are electrically isolated from each other.